Olivia Benson - One shots
by MargaretBenson
Summary: M rated one shots involving Olivia Benson. Give me one word by leaving a review and I will write a story!
1. Baby

**Sabrina1807 requested a story with this word: Baby. She didn't mention a pairing so I decided to go with Olivia/Brian. Let's see how this goes! :D The story sets after "Surrender Benson" and before "Beast's Obsession".**

* * *

**Story 1. Baby**

The cold wind blew through the streets of New York. It had been snowing the whole day and lots of people decided to stay inside 'cause that was better and safer for everybody. While some others still strolled around the city, Olivia Benson made her way inside the apartment. A smile curled her lips when she saw Brian on the couch with a bottle of beer. She was so happy to have him in her life. Brian really made her a better person and ever since they really got together, she became happier. She never told him the details of what happened between her and Lewis. Why would she tell him? She already talked to her therapist and she really didn't want Brian to know. Olivia didn't really have a reason for that... Maybe she was afraid he would look at her differently.

"Heey..."  
She said as she took her leather jacket off.

Brian looked up and frowned a bit. He immediately checked his watch and grinned in a very confused way.  
"You're early. What's going on?"

"Nothing."  
Olivia said in her very own innocent way.

Of course Brian knew she was lying. He knew her and he knew when she wasn't telling the truth so he narrowed his eyes while staring at her.  
"Babe, for a detective you're very bad at lying."

"Just get it over with, okay? Cragen sent me home."

"Why?"

That was one thing Olivia didn't like about Brian. He always asked further than he should. Instead of being annoyed or mad or something, a grin appeared on her face as she crawled on the couch closely against him. While her hand was softly rubbing his chest, Olivia pressed a kiss in his neck.

"Baby..." She said. "I think you should prepare for something."

Brian was just enjoying the things Olivia did to him when she said that. What the hell? Sometimes she really was the most confusing person ever.

"Yeah Liv. What's goin' on?"

"Well..." Olivia started. "Uh- You might become a father in a few months."

Brian was already planning to place a kiss in her neck but when he heard her say those words, time stopped. What? He was becoming a father? But how? Well, he obviously knew how but he just wasn't expecting it. It took him some time to take it all in but after a moment, without saying a word, Brian pressed his lips upon hers.

Olivia had been afraid of his reaction because they never really talked about having kids but he seemed to take it well. A smile curled her lips when she noticed how Brian leaned over to her and carefully made her lie down on the couch. At least he wasn't angry or disappointed or anything.  
Brian's hand slowly made its way under her shirt and a soft moan escaped from Olivia's lips when she felt how he softly squeezed her breast.

Brian moaned softly as he kissed her lips.  
"Does that mean your breasts will get bigger?"

What? Olivia laughed when those words came from his mouth.  
"Bri... We'll have a baby in the house in a few months and all you can thing about are my breasts?"

They had a weird sense of humor but they liked it. Sometimes they laughed about the most stupid things and none of them seemed to care.

Brian didn't even answer that question because he knew Olivia knew better. It was unexpected but yes, he liked the idea of having a baby with the woman he loved the most. He slowly pulled her shirt over her head and kissed the top of her breasts. They hadn't been doing stuff like this for a long time so it was extra nice to spend some time together. Some soft moans escaped from Olivia's lips. This felt so good! She could already feel him getting hard through his pants.

"Someone has a hard time keeping it down huh?"  
Olivia grinned a bit but gasped again when Brian cupped her lady parts through her pants. She was more than ready for him. Already...

Things went quickly 'cause within a matter of seconds, Brian had lost his shirt and Olivia was quickly unbuckling his belt and pulled his pants down. They didn't waste much time 'cause after Brian threw Olivia's pants through the room, he slammed into her. Olivia hadn't been completely prepared so a loud moan escaped from her lips. It hurt but at the same time she enjoyed this kind of pain.

"Ooh fuck Brian!"

She was still wearing her bra and Brian pushed one breast out and sucked on her nipple while he kept pushing. He slowed down a bit ant took it nice and easy.

"Guess we don't have to worry about condoms or pills the next few months."  
He said while kissing her neck.

"Shut up. Just go on."  
Olivia had her legs wrapped around him and pushed his butt so he kept moving.

Not much later he exploded inside of her and Olivia came at the same time.

"i love you..."  
A happy smile appeared on her face.  
"We're gonna have a beautiful baby."


	2. Baby Doe

**TubagirlBenson requested a story with Olivia, Trevor Langan and baby Doe. Since I want the title of my stories to be short, I'll call this one: Baby Doe.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Story 2. Baby Doe**

It was still a bit strange but at the same time it felt so good. Little Noah had been living with Olivia for a week now and Olivia felt like this was the happiest time of her life. Being a mother had always been a dream and nothing more than a dream but right now things had changed and she was a mother! Well, she would be for a year and she would be forever if she decided to adopt Noah Porter.

It was around 7.30 PM when Olivia closed the door of the nursery. Noah had been up for a long time so he fell asleep right away. A smile was still covering Olivia's face when she made her way into the living room and sat down with a glass of red wine. Now Noah was living with her she didn't drink as much as she used to but a nice red wine every now and then couldn't do any harm. Just when she turned the tv on and made herself comfortable on the couch, there was a knock on the door. A moan escaped from her lips. Why now? Right now she just wanted to relax! Olivia got up from the couch and made her way to the door. A frown appeared on her face when she opened the door and saw Trevor Langan standing there...

"Uh- Hi!"  
She said, still very confused.

"Hello detective Benson. Mind if I come in for a second?"

"Yeah sure."  
She stepped aside so Trevor could come in but she had no idea what he was doing here.

As Trevor walked in, a smiled appeared on his face. Several toys were on the floor and there was enough evidence to see there was a young child in the house.  
"Just wanted to see how things are going, detective."

"Please. Just call me Olivia, okay? But yeah, things are going great. Noah is asleep 'cause he had an exhausting day of playing. Thanks for agreeing with the whole thing, you know. If you disapproved, things wouldn't have been like this."

Trevor nodded a bit while a smile curled his lips.  
"The judge asked you. Disagreeing with her would mean the end of my career... And I think you're an amazing mother of course."

Olivia didn't quite know what to say right now. Trevor used the be one of those people she disliked but he had been really nice to her lately and with the last case they had actually worked together. Before she could even think about what to say, Trevor had placed his lips upon hers. What the heck was happening?!

"Trevor?"  
Olivia pulled away for a moment and she could see Trevor felt uncomfortable about what just happened but still, he had liked it.

"I'm sorry Olivia. I didn't-..."

"Shut up and go on."

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck as they made out. Their tongues were playing a game while their bodies were pressed closely against each other. A soft moan escaped from Olivia's lips when he placed wild kisses in her neck. She had never expected him to be like this but she loved every second of it.

"Are you sure?"  
Trevor asked while his hand made its way under her dress. Yes, Olivia liked to wear dresses when she wasn't at work. She always felt very feminine in them. He was softly squeezing her ass while she nodded.

"Uhu..."

Within no time her panties fell on the floor. Trevor pushed her against the wall and let out a soft moan when Olivia cupped his privates. Their was no time to loose so there was definitely no time to take off more clothes. While they were attacking each other's lips, Olivia unzipped his pants and unbuttoned it. After making a jump, she wrapped her legs around him and his manhood was more than ready for her. Olivia felt a bit uncomfortable for a moment 'cause she could already feel he was big.

Trevor gently pushed himself inside her as he looked her in the eyes. He could see she had to get used to him so he took it slow. He slowly started moving and Olivia felt like she had died and gone to heaven. This man! It was probably wrong what they were doing but she didn't care right now.

"Oow god... Harder!"

Trevor did what the lady asked started moving faster. His member hit all the right spots and a grin played upon Olivia's face. This was so sexy... A tall man in a suit was taking her against the wall.

"Fuck... Trevor!"  
She moaned out.

He pushed harder and felt how Olivia clenched around his dick. She bit his shoulder a bit so she wouldn't scream and wake up Noah. The orgasm was intense and she felt like it was never going to stop. Trevor came at the same time and they just leaned into one another while he was still inside her.

"Gosh, that was amazing!"  
He said while softly kissing her lips.

Olivia smiled softly and nodded.  
"Yeah... We should do it more often..." 

* * *

**Thanks for reading :'D**  
**Please review and make sure to leave one word and a pairing so I can write another story! :D**


End file.
